backrub
by LadiiKatara
Summary: he told her like a million times, but she's too stuborn. but mabey some negotiation and reason, she might crack. tokka implied kataang


"Hmmm…" she muttered as the sun gently warmed her sheek as it came through the cracks in her earth tent

"Hmmm…" she muttered as the sun gently warmed her cheek as it came through the cracks in her earth tent. She tried to sit up but-"ahhg". _Ok…that was weird._ "uhhhhg" she whined as she tried again. _Oh crap…_she thought while lying back down. _Wow this sucks._

"Where's toph?" zuko asked while coming into the campsite with an arm full of firewood. "She said she was going to help me with this"

"Why?" sokka said while chuckling slightly. "The fire nation prince can't carry little wimpy twigs?"

Zuko dropped the twigs on the ground "very amusing. But anyway where is she?"

"I don't know. I guess she's still in her tent. She hasn't been out all day…"

"…"…._go_

"Fine, I'll go get her"

"Toph!" said to the entrance of her earth tent. "Are you gonna come out sometime today?" he asked

"Sheesh can't a girl get some freakin' sleep without you-"(((while sliding the door back into the ground))) screaming at the door!" She yelled

"You're the one yelling! You're lazy ass has been in this tent all day!" he shouted while poking his head in the tent.

She gasped in shock and lifted a boulder about the size of his head aiming it at him.

"No! No I'm sorry. Please don't…don't!. But seriously, you said you where gonna help zuko with the firewood and." He said wit fret.

She rolled her eyes while painfully tiring to sit up. "Uhhg. Ok I really don't feel good"

His eyed opened in astonishment "seriously? Are you sick? Do you-"

"No" she said while sucking her teeth. "It's my back. It really hurts."

"See, I told you. Like 10 times! You really need to start listening to me."

"……………huh where you saying something" she said with a huge grin

"I'm try'na be serious toph."

"Ok, ok, but what were you saying 'like 10 times'" she said while mocking him.

"In Ba Sing Se! Remember? I kept telling you to sleep on a bed but nooooo. 'I'll see better on the floor. I don't want anybody sneaking up on us'" he stated while mocking her high pitched voice. "You're so used to sleeping on frilly pillows with cottony stuffing and stuff then you switched to sleeping on hard ground. It messed you you're back, big-time"

"Well why do you think we never ran into any dai lee agents? I was the only one who could see it coming, you should thank me"

"True….but—"

((She tried to get up one more time but fell into his arms))

"Look at yourself" he said while staring at her_._

"Can't do that" she said trying to hide her hysteric blushing.

He sighed in aggravation. "You're helpless right now. And you're just trying to hide it"

"AM NOT" she said. She tried once again to prove her point that she's not helpless by getting up; and she succeeded. But when she tried to move forward she fell again into his arms but this time less than inches away from his face. This time he was the one uncontrollably blushing because she was too upset to think about that.

"Way to give a pep talk sokka. I feel soooo much better." She said while rolling her eyes.

"heh" he said awkwardly.

Toph moaned out of disappointment. "Yeah, whatever. Can you at least get your sister to help me?" She said sheepishly.

"She and aang ran off somewhere on appa a few hours ago. I guess they went to go get food or something" he said.

_Yeah…sure._ She thought to herself. "Then what do you suppose I do?" Toph asked while rubbing her back.

"Well…" he said with a faint blush. He sat her down in front of her and gently started moving his fingers in a circular motion pressing on every inch of her back.

"ohh...uhh, tha-that works" she said with her voice cracking slightly. She was very bashful at times. This was one of them. The fact that she had only her undergarments on didn't help much. But she had liked sokka for moths now, however when she realized that half sokka's blood rushed to his face too made her feel a whole lot better.

"G'nitght toph feel better" katara said while walking into her tent.

"Night" she said.

"Hey toph C'mere!" sokka said while sticking his head out the door to his tent.

"Sokka, what is it I'm really tired." She said while yawning

"ta-da!" she said while holding his un-zipped out sleeping bag.

"……." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. _What the hell is it?_

"Sorry, but here" he handed her his sleeping bag which was surprisingly clean.

"Hey, you actually cleaned this!" she said while chuckling. "But I can't take this. It's yours."

"Since when did you care?"

"Since now"

"Yeah but you need it"

"It's not mine"

"Then we'll sleep together"

"Fine! Wait, what?" she asked with a puzzled look and a blush.

"Here" he said while lying the sleeping bag down on the ground like a mattress. "It's not as good as a bed but-He paused and thought of his previous statement "Wait… I just heard that the way you did… and...you know not like 'that' but you know I would never want to do 'that' with you- I mean not your not attractive or anything-"

"Sokka! Shut up and move over" she said while moving next to him on the 'bed'

3 am:

They were sleeping peacefully back-to-back until toph's eyes shot up. He flipped over and placed hand over her waist. But she noticed a change in his breathing pattern. _This idiot awake!_ She thought while blushing. She then reached over to his hand

_Damn I hope she's not awake and rips my arm off! _He thought_. _But instead she grabbed his hand gently. She squeezed his hand to the point he was gonna scream but then she released it gently and held onto eachother tenderly.

20 minutes later:

sokka's eyes shot up. "Where's Katara?" he said

"idontknow" toph mumbled

"It's been like 3 hours. I don't think they're even asleep." He said "And aang too. What could they be doing in the middle of the night for 3 hours?"

toph sighed and counted backwards in her head _5-4-3-2-1_

"AANG I'LL KILL YOU!"

_He's so special _toph thought to her self while chuckling

_**A.N/**_

_**Iight. Here's the thing with Confessions. I am having a major writers block with that. But I thought of this little thing last night. so here ya go  
**_


End file.
